Troubled souls
by aurora6290
Summary: Lady, Dante and Vergil's thoughts before and after the library scene.The story sucks but please R&R!Cuz authors need love too...Rating may rise in later chapters.
1. Tormented past

**Spoilers/Warning:** This fiction contains spoilers about the game and its ending so consider yourself warned.

**Dedication:** To all my reviewers (If anyone ever does that is  )

**Disclaimer:** Devil may cry isn't mine, neither is Dante, Vergil or Lady. Capcom owns them all (Lucky bastards).

**A/N: **The first chapters are going to be canonical with the game story but I can't promise anything about the later chapters.

I lean against the bookshelves of the gloomy library room. My chests rising and falling with exertion, I give myself some time to rest before I can continue on my quest to finish that bastard father of mine.

My legs feel limp and fragile as they slowly start to give away, but I struggle to keep standing. No, I can't let my weakness stop me from going on. I need to carry on, to stop that madman from succeeding in his goal. To avenge the death of my mother.

I still cannot believe sometimes how much my life has changed in the past few months. My own father…could I ever even dream that one day I'd trying to take his life? That I'd be running around some demonic tower searching for him with guns in my hands, hoping to blow out his brains for what he had done?

No. That would be too merciful, he deserves even more pain.

I want him to feel the agony he has caused me, the absolute emptiness of my heart, the undying despair that torments my soul.

But that is not possible. For I don't believe he has a soul. Not anymore.

The face of my dead mother flashes in my mind's eye. I remember her lying lifelessly on the cold stone floor of the basement of our house, covered in torture marks and bruises, blood dripping from a large cut across her chest. Her once beautiful and lively eyes staring unresponsively into the void, her fingers still clutching the locket father had given her on their last anniversary.

And I remember myself, collapsing beside her lifeless form and crying. Howling with grief and anguish, I sob with her head in my lap, my tears falling on her quiet face, almost… peaceful?

The innocence of my soul was lost that day when I swore to end the life of that man who killed my mother. All feelings that were good and pure…I could feel none of them any more.

All I could feel was hatred.

Cold and pure hatred.

Is that what vengeance is all about?

No, what I'm doing is not just for me. I'm doing this for my mother. For justice. For everyone who is going to suffer if he manages to gain Sparda's power.


	2. The Sparda brothers

**Spoilers/Warning:** This fiction contains spoilers about the game and its ending so consider yourself warned.

**Dedication:** To all my reviewers (If anyone ever does that is  )

**Disclaimer:** Devil may cry isn't mine, neither is Dante, Vergil or Lady. I don't own any of them, I wish I did though.

I try to clear my head of these thoughts as I reload my guns. I have a job to do. And standing in a spooky old library and talking to myself won't get it done.

I think about the red-coated devil as I insert another clip on ammo in my gun.

Why did he do what he did? Why did he save me? Even when I tried to shoot him? Even after I fired my Kalina Ann on him?

Why was he killing demons even though he is one himself? What is his purpose for doing this?

Maybe he is in it for power, like his brother. Or maybe it's something I don't know.

Could it really be that he really cares? That he wants to stop his brother and my father from reaching their goal?

Speaking of his brother, I think that one is even a bigger mystery than him. Vergil. I couldn't understand why he would try to break the seal his father Sparda had closed himself.

Ah. Power. That's the answer. Like my father, he sought it too. But he was different. I don't know why, but why do I feel like he's not some power- hungry bastard like my father who wants to be a god among the humans.

Maybe because I hate my father so much that I cannot believe someone can ever stoop that low. I am surprised with myself as I remember how I had believed his lies of Vergil forcing him to do what he did. Hmph! How could I fall for such a stupid lie? Vergil may be a demon, but he still seemed fairly young and headstrong, and I'm sure my father had tricked him just like what he did to me.

I was, however, amazed to see how the two brothers battled in the lair of judgment. I watched in awe as they charged at each other with their inhuman agility. The sharp edge of their swords flickered in the faint glimmer of light as they sparred, parried and blocked each other's blows. Their devil heritage was clear in their every movement. They lunged with their swords at one another with such astounding speed that sometimes I couldn't even see what they were doing. So different yet alike, it was an interesting experience to see them match each other so perfectly.

The sons of Sparda…huh, till this day I thought Sparda was just a myth…and now I'm on a mission to stop my own father from stealing Sparda's power and causing complete chaos. Fate.

I flinch as I think about the red-coated devil again…I never heard his name, how ironic is that? I have met both sons of Sparda; I know the name of the one whom I've met only once, and being almost impaled by a sword was not a very friendly type of first acquaintance. But I don't know the name of the one who saved my life several times.

Damn…why? The questions come flooding in my mind again…why does he do this? Could he possibly be so righteous to stand against his own brother for the sake of humans? Could he be like his father?

No. I shake my head. It cannot be. He cannot be capable of such a deed. He is, after all, a devil. A demon, just like the rest of them. What was I thinking? Am I getting soft on him? Humph! He may be handsome, but only on the outside.

Just because he looks like a gorgeous young man that doesn't mean he is not a devil.

I sigh as the thought passes through my head. What a waste of such good looks…

Suddenly I hear a screeching sound. My head immediately turns to the direction of the noise.

Speak of the devil…


	3. Lost relations

**Spoilers/Warning:** This fiction contains spoilers about the game and its ending so consider yourself warned.

**Dedication:** To all my reviewers (If anyone ever does that is  )

**Disclaimer:** Dante, Vergil or Lady belong to Capcom. I don't own them, and I frigging hate Capcom for this!

**A/N:** Finally some Dante drabble! Hopes beside the pool and falls in it Crap…

I lean against the divine statue after finishing off those multi-legged demons. You know, those alien-looking weirdoes who shoot damaging blades that can pierce your ass.

I flinch when I think about the events that happened in the last few hours. I can't still believe I got smashed by that clown! He's gonna pay for that. Nobody stomps on Dante Sparda and gets away with it!

Fucking bald asshole. Never thought he had it in him. I guess Vergil didn't either.

I gotta say though, I should give that Arkham credit for making Vergil loose his ice king attitude. He practically swore at him, which is a great deal for Vergil. He says and I quote, "Insane buffoon!' Man, that's so lame! Is that the best he could say?

Ha ha, the only fun part was when Vergil got his ass kicked by that idiot. I'll never forget his face when that raspberry face caught his sword in his hand. He looked so dumb! Like that time when I had put pins in his trousers. Uh, those days…

How a bastard like Arkham could be related to someone like Lady, I have no idea. She is just the opposite of him.

She has spirit, I must say. She has good skills, athletically and weapons-wise, but she could use some improvement in her anger management area. She looks sexy when she's angry though.

What? Can't I even give her a compliment? Besides, it isn't like I have the hots for her or anything, it's just that… I feel sorry for her. Having a father who killed your mother must be hard.

How old is she? Seventeen? Eighteen? At this age she should be having parties with her friends, go to college, be admired by young men such as myself…and here she is, covered in demon blood, searching this goddamn tower Vergil and her father put up so she can avenge her mother.

I let out a sigh as I remember my mother. I wonder how she would have felt if she saw me and Vergil now. She always tried to give us a normal and troublefree life. But life can never be anything close to normal for me.

Normal, huh?

What would she say if she saw us fighting like worst enemies; if she saw Vergil trying to break the seal to the demon world, the seal our father had closed himself; if she saw me attempting to stop him.

Would she be proud of me? Or would she be ashamed that Vergil had gone astray, think it was her fault she could not teach us properly.

I don't know. But I sure do know that she wouldn't be happy.

Damn you Vergil. Why do you crave for power so much? Why did you have to do what you did? You would risk everyhting to gain our father's power. You abandoned everyone for this one reason.

Even your own brother.

I don't even know you anymore, brother. How could you do this?


	4. The encounter

**Spoilers/Warning:** This fiction contains spoilers about the game and its ending so consider yourself warned.

**Dedication:** To all my reviewers (If anyone ever does that is  )

**Disclaimer:** Devil may cry isn't mine, neither is Dante, Vergil or Lady. I don't own any of them.

**A/N: **Am I focusing on Lady too much?

I stare at the devil as he calmly enters the room, full of himself as always. I try to harden my face in an "I don't give a damn that you're here" expression, but my facial muscles could not pull it off. My face twitches with pain when I try to stand up straight.

He walks up to me with a smug grin across his face, and says laconically, "What's wrong, you tired? Then stand back. I'll take care of this."

He says that as if he owns me. Who does he think he is?

Any thoughts of him being generous vanish from my head, and I look at him with the same hatred I show towards all the other demons.

I was hurt, I was bleeding, my legs were in so much pain that I wanted to just collapse on the floor, and I sure was not in the mood to be ordered around by a devil.

I will not let him make me feel that I'm weak. I need to finish what my father started. I'll be the one to kill him. No one else has that right.

I point my Desert Eagle at his forehead and say with clenched teeth, "No, YOU stand back."

He pauses for a moment, giving me the false expression that he is going to grant my wish.

Then the next moment, he turns around, and before I know it, is holding the barrel of my gun in his hand. I hearthe sound of a shot going off, and realized I had shot him.

Again.

Not intentionally, but I had done it.

Still holding the barrel of my gun, he looks straight into my eyes. His icy blue eyes were fixed on my face. The mischievous glint that always resided in those blue orbs were gone, was replaced with a cold, glaring stare.

A thin line of smoke was still coming out of the tip of the barrel of my gun.

He speaks, and the coldness of his voice chill my senses, "I told you, you can't do it. Don't you get it? This is not a human's job."

He didn't understand. Was I expecting him to?

The fact made me even more frustrated than before and I shot back, "You're the one who doesn't get it."

I shake my head as I try one last time to make him see from my point. "It's not something you can reason with. It has nothing to do with me being a human and you being a demon."

He stares intently at me with a misty, glazed over look on his face that makes my frustrations reach their limits.

I shove my gun in his bare chest and advance towards him, making him retreat a few steps, "I'm driven by the inability to forgive him. My soul is screaming, demanding me to kill him."

He stops moving back and with one swift motion of his hand, makes my gun fall from my hand. I take a deep breath and continue, "That's enough motivation to keep me going."

I collect my Kalina Ann which was rested against a bookshelf. I hang it from my shoulder and gave him a scornful look, "Besides, this is my family matter. You should stay out of it."

I turned around to exit the library, but was a bit offended when I heard him frowning from behind. I turn to face him again.

His face was annoyed, and his voice clearly showed how irritated he was.

"Okay Lady, I get the picture now. But I can't just sit back and watch either. I'm pretty pissed at him too, ya know." My father was never recognized for his affability.

Within one second, he pulls out his dual handguns and points them at me as he says in an ordering tone, "Now, get out of my way or there'll be some consequences."

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. Enough with this monkey business! It is time I stopped being nice to menacing devils.

In one fluid movement, I brought my beloved weapon, Kalina Ann, to my hands from my shoulders, and hissed, "Fair enough. I wasn't planning to let any demons live anyway."

I emphasize on every syllable as I declare, "Not even one!"

I fire a missile at the arrogant bastard, but he, of course, with his unparallel speed and power, jumps high into the air and landed just after the missile reduced the nearest bookshelf into a trash pile.

"Showtime." Were the last words I heard from him before another barrage of my missiles flied at his direction…


	5. No hope

**Spoilers/Warning:** This fiction contains spoilers about the game and its ending so consider yourself warned.

**Dedication:** To all my reviewers (If anyone ever does that is  )

**Disclaimer:** Devil may cry isn't mine, neither is Dante, Vergil or Lady. I don't own any of them.

Why is this battle taking so long?

I keep shooting at him as I become more and more sure every moment that I cannot win this battle. He is simply too strong.

I fly from one spot to another using the hook of my Kalina Ann on the walls, but he manages to keep close to despite my intense efforts. I keep firing my rockets relentlessly every time he pauses for even a moment, but it doesn't seem to be of any use at all. The way he moves away from my sight in the blink of an eye, the way he blocks my bullets swinging his sword in front of him is nothing I've ever seen before. His inhuman strength permits him such stamina that even though we've been fighting for almost half an hour now, he hasn't broken a sweat.

I, unfortunately, don't share his unlimited vigor. I can feel it as my body gets weaker every second.

I doubt if any of my missiles managed to hit him at all, much less injure him. Although I hate to admit it, the only shots I had against him were either by pure luck or because of his over-cockiness. He just moved to fast for me to do any damage. In fact, I was having a hard time saving myself.

Does he pity me? Because he had managed to get close to me several times, but instead of impaling me with that large, dangerous sword of his, he just gave me a snide remark like "Nice one, babe" or "Oooh, feisty are we" or something like that. He was using his sword only as a defense against my attacks, and didn't try to kill me for even once.

The thought of him having mercy on me made me ten times more frustrated than before,

My stock of grenades and missiles are decreasing at an alarming rate. So I drop my Kalina Ann, too weak too carry it around and fight him at the same time, and focus on taking him down with my guns instead.

My visions slowly start blurring in front me and the wound is aching so badly that I cannot place my shots accurately anymore. NO!

I can't give in…oh god, please give me just a little more strength…I can't just lose to him like that…

What is he doing?

Is he strapping his sword to his back? Is he insane or what? No matter, I'll just use his vulnerability to my advantage.

What the…? He's walking directly towards me now, paying no attention to the bullets I'm sending towards his direction. To my great mortification, I find myself shuddering at the sight.

I feel…so weak, afraid, lost. And I hate it.

I clumsily fire a stream of bullets towards him, but they don't even go anywhere near him. I'm losing it.

My mind screams in fear, and I frantically keep pulling the trigger, only to discover to my utter dismay that I'm out of bullets. The empty clicking noise of the gun sounds like a siren's shriek to my ears.

He's still advancing towards me, and I have no chance of reloading my guns before he reaches me.

I feel so empty, defeated.

Right then, I hated him. But I hated myself even more.

You are weak, Mary. You couldn't keep the promise you made to your mother. That you'd avenge her; take revenge on your father.

He reaches me, and I take a step back. My back brushes against the bookcase behind me, and I find myself trapped between the bookcase and the demon. A shiver runs down my spine, making my whole body shudder. But at the same time, a fire ignites inside my head, an explosion so fierce that I feel as if my head is going to explode.

I look at him with pure revulsion in my eyes. Bastard. He makes me feel so helpless, so frail against his power, like a powerless child, a little helpless girl caught up in the wake of her destiny.

Why don't you just kill me you demon scum? Why must you torture me slowly, keep reminding me of my weakness?

Just do it, you bastard. Damn you!

He puts his right hand on the bookshelf to steady himself. He looks straight into my eyes and I'm surprised to see the look on his face.

I had expected him to be smug, be the arrogant bastard he usually was, to tell me I had lost and laugh at my useless attempt to defeat him.

He does no such thing.

He stares at me, his icy blue eyes fixed into mine, showing an emotion far from pride…sympathy? That cannot be…

But yet it is so, it can't be anything else. The serious look on face is fading to be replaced by a soft, gentler expression, and he speaks in a low voice, barely more audible than a whisper, "I'll take care of him."

My eyes widen at his words. He is offering his aid? After all I did to him, he's still trying to help? Why?

I attacked him even before I knew who he was, I shot him in the head when he saved my life, I didn't even thank him when he saved my life again, yet he is showing compassion…for me?

Maybe this devil is a better person than I am.

Yes, that's right. I've been so blinded by my thirst for revenge that I forgot to behave like a human being. I've fallen so far that even a demon is now better than me. Nothing can be fixed now.

I've failed you, mother. I've failed myself.


End file.
